


Overtake

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable finally happens.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Yeah, Kise thought. He could see why Kuroko had been so anxious to get through to Aomine last year. He'd missed playing with this Aomine, the one who showed such transparent joy in the game.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Overtake

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut; written for Porn Battle XIV, to the prompts teasing, wrists, and wall. 1942 words.

"Son of a _bitch_ ," Aomine said when the ball had finally rolled to a stop against the far wall, but said like that, half-rueful and half-startled, it was practically a compliment. No, it _was_ a compliment. So was the way he threw his head back and laughed, loud and delighted, and if Kise hadn't been wringing wet and breathing hard, he would have done something embarrassing then. Danced, maybe. Burst into song. Something stupid to express the buoyant, glowing curl of satisfaction that filled him from head to toe. He laughed instead, breathless. 

Aomine rounded on him, eyes bright with intent. "Show me what you did there at the end," he said, excited. "I wanna see that again, show it to me."

Kise laughed, still breathless, and held up his hands to fend him off. "Have a little mercy, Aominecchi!" He didn't wobble off the court, but after the intensity of that last one-on-one, he felt like he was moving at half-speed as he made for his bag. Aomine showed no such problem; he practically frisked like a puppy as he followed.

Kise uncapped his water bottle and propped himself against the wall as he took a long drink. He watched Aomine from beneath his lashes—he was still grinning with glee, like he hadn't even noticed the fact that he'd lost. Or like that didn't matter to him in the slightest. Maybe it didn't, not in the way most people would count it. Yeah, Kise thought. He could see why Kuroko had been so anxious to get through to Aomine last year. He'd missed playing with this Aomine, the one who showed such transparent joy in the game.

Aomine, who hadn't slowed down even for a second. Maybe he ran on batteries. "I don't think I've seen you make a shot like that before." He swiped the water bottle right out of Kise's hands and helped himself to a drink from it, forehead creasing up as he thought. "I don't think I've seen that before at all, in fact. Who the fuck has Kaijou been playing?"

"Oh, that?" Kise stole his water back and shrugged, carefully casual and unconcerned, nothing unusual to see here, folks. Not that he thought Aomine would ever buy his cool guy routine. "I guess that one was mine." His choice to cut around Aomine and feint for the dunk before fading back and sinking the basket—elements from a hundred other players' repertoires, yeah, but _his_ incorporation of them and no one else's. He wasn't sure but that maybe that was as satisfying as the win itself.

"Well, damn." Aomine laughed, soft and satisfied. "It's about fucking time, don't you think?"

It was pretty clear he didn't mean it as an insult. Kise went ahead and pulled an exaggerated face anyway, widening his eyes and pouting at him in mock sorrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aomine rolled his eyes and claimed his water bottle again. "You know damn well what I mean." He bumped his shoulder against Kise's and drained the last of the water, tilting his head back to get it. His throat bobbed as he drank; Kise watched the ripple of it and supposed that he _did_ know what Aomine meant by that—had heard something like it from Takeuchi-kantoku and from his senpai for a while now.

"Some of us haven't been playing for as long as you have, you know." He stretched his arms over his head, stretching out his shoulders and his back. "Takes a while to catch up, Aominecchi." This one-on-one against the hundreds he'd lost—well, it was a start.

Even though he'd just been thinking how nice it was to see some of the old Aomine back, the one who'd occasionally managed to notice things around him even when they didn't have anything to do with basketball, it was still a shock when Aomine snorted and bumped his shoulder again. "Stupid. You're doing just fine."

It caught him off guard; Kise looked over at him, startled and unbalanced enough by the sweetness of hearing that kind of thing from Aomine, of all people, that he forgot himself and let it show. That was the problem with letting himself relax anywhere but in absolute privacy; his agent would have been terribly disappointed at the lapse.

Aomine looked back, steady enough, maybe a little quizzical around the mouth. After a second he shook his head. "And they say _I'm_ the dumb one." He reached over and caught Kise's chin before he could look away, discomfited by the way Aomine was looking at him. "You're doing just fine, dumbass. You think I _let_ you win that game?"

Well, no, of course not, but—Kise couldn't quite figure out how to explain the sense of being in a perpetual race to catch up with the people who would always have had a head start on him. It was the kind of feeling that Kise was certain Aomine had never had. Probably never would have.

"Dumbass," Aomine said again, but it sounded more like an endearment than an insult, at least to Kise's ear. He hadn't let go of Kise's chin; he stroked his thumb up and let it rest against the corner of his mouth and leaned over to kiss him, just as easy as that.

Kise knew that the sound he made then was an undignified one, but couldn't quite help himself. He caught Aomine's shoulders in his surprise, because that wasn't just a friendly kiss—maybe there was a little friendliness to it, but it was kind of heated too, especially when Aomine slid his tongue past Kise's lips, watching him the whole time. 

Aomine's shoulders were broad beneath Kise's palms, and for pity's sake, he'd had no idea that it was going to be such a good day for achieving long-cherished goals. No wonder Midorima had texted him first thing, advising him to take advantage of all the day's opportunities. "Aominecchi, what was that?" he demanded when Aomine drew back, several breathless seconds later, but not quite far enough to make Kise turn loose of him.

Aomine huffed, and his breath was warm against Kise's lips. "What do you think it was? Fucksake, do I have to explain _everything_ around here?" Even so, his fingers were practically gentle against Kise's chin—far more careful than Kise would have expected, somehow. Man, Aomine really had grown up a lot in the past year. 

Maybe explanations were overrated, anyway, he decided, and pouted at Aomine. "What, I only get one? Are you trying to tease me or something?"

"You would know it if I was teasing you," Aomine said, matter-of-fact about it, and stepped against him, right into Kise's personal space, until Kise was pretty well caught between him and the wall at his back. "Some other time, maybe." He leaned in and kissed Kise again.

This time there wasn't anything friendly about it. Aomine slid his fingers into Kise's hair and held him for it, mouth moving slow and hard against his, stroking his tongue against Kise's until Kise closed his eyes and hummed with the way heat twined through him. He stroked his palms against Aomine's shoulders and made a pleased sound when Aomine edged even closer, until they were pressed chest to chest, hip to hip—that was the nice thing about Aomine. There were so few people around who could match Kise on the simple matter of physical scale, and even fewer of those he wanted to kiss. Better still, he could feel Aomine through his shorts, getting hard. 

"You know," he said, cracking his eyes open and catching the hot look in Aomine's. "We're the only people left in the building." They were certainly the only people crazy enough to stay so late for practice, let alone impromptu games, and Aomine still had to get home after this.

It made Aomine smile, a quick flash of his teeth before he angled his head and nipped at Kise's throat, just beneath his ear. "I figured." He closed his mouth on the spot; Kise couldn't help groaning, not when he could feel the hot pressure of Aomine's mouth and knew it was going to leave a mark. He was supposed to avoid those, sure, but fuck it, this was Aomine. 

He stroked his hands down and caught them on Aomine's hips, pulling them tight against his. Aomine groaned with him as Kise ground them together.

Then he reached down and caught Kise's hands, pulling them away. He lifted them and pinned them against the wall over Kise's head, one hand holding his crossed wrists. "You don't have to be in that much of a hurry," he said, velvet soft against Kise's ear as that sure grip put a twist of aching heat through him. "We're gonna get there in the end."

Kise would have liked to answer that, but Aomine slid his mouth over his earlobe then, hot and slow, and he was too busy groaning as the feel of that sent all the blood in his body rushing straight to his cock to even think about stringing sensible words together. Aomine made an interested sound against his ear and slid his tongue over Kise's earlobe again, sucking on it softly while Kise strained against the grip of his hand and groaned breathlessly. Aomine's hold was very sure, and he seemed to be immune to it when Kise groaned and told him to hurry up already. Instead he mouthed the lines of his throat and kissed him relentlessly, at least until Kise finally managed to gasp, "Are you _sure_ you aren't teasing me?"

"Pretty sure," Aomine said, but he dropped his free hand down between them as he said it and tugged Kise's shorts and underwear down his hips, so Kise couldn't find it in himself to care very much. Aomine pushed his own shorts down, too, and uttered a low sound of satisfaction as he crowded against Kise and rolled their hips together.

Kise groaned, rocking into the hot, hard slide of Aomine's cock against the crease of his hip, and groaned again when Aomine took them both in hand and stroked them together. Aomine kissed him then, murmuring things against his mouth that were filthy and incoherent. Kise drank the sultry tumble of words in without trying to make meaning of them, rocking against Aomine's fist as the tide of pleasure lapped through him, rising higher and higher with each twist of Aomine's wrist, until it closed over him and swept him under its crest. He jerked against Aomine's hold as it did, shuddering with the waves of heat. Aomine held him in place, groaning into his mouth as he drove against Kise and tightened his fingers before going tense against him and coming all over his fist and Kise's stomach.

Kise let the wall and Aomine hold him up as he floated in the warm haze of the afterglow, not at all inclined to move on from it. Aomine seemed content to rest his forehead against his shoulder and catch his breath, until he finally turned his face to speak directly into Kise's ear. "Don't be so stupid," he said. "I've always known you were going to catch up. I never doubted it for a second. Got that?"

It was just as well that Aomine couldn't see his face or the stupid grin there—Kise knew himself well enough to _know_ that it was stupid; how could it be anything but? "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I got that." 

And if Aomine noticed how unsteady his voice was, well, he didn't say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I finally managed to write an actual fic for Aomine and Kise! \o/
> 
> As always, comments are lovely!


End file.
